


Cooking Isn’t the Only Parent-y Thing Dean’s Done for Sam

by MyPeopleSkillsAreRusty14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bitchy PTA moms, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester’s Parent, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Teenchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPeopleSkillsAreRusty14/pseuds/MyPeopleSkillsAreRusty14
Summary: We all know that Dean practically raised Sam, and that comes with some obligations. Like parent-teacher conferences. And Back to School Nights.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	Cooking Isn’t the Only Parent-y Thing Dean’s Done for Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is something that’s been sitting in my brain for a while. And as I’m procrastinating on my main WIP, I decided to write it! (If you like PJO/the Avengers Crossovers I’m writing one on Wattpad under ImAFangirlAndImProud) Please comment and leave kudos! Enjoy!

Dean walked out of the high school he was at and made his way over to the middle school located right next to it. He sat next to the front steps and waited. Then his brother, Sammy, burst out of the doors and he stood up. 

“Heya Sammy! How was school?” Sammy rolled his eyes 

“It’s Sam, Dean. Sammy is a chubby twelve year old. And it was good. We learned about Natural Resources!” As his brother rambled in about what he learned in school, Dean started walking towards Baby, his car. Sammy followed, changing topic to something they learned in math. Dean didn’t understand what was so interesting about school but it made his brother happy so he tried his best to follow along. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Sammy saying 

“I wanted to ask you something.” Dean smiled 

“Anything Sammy.” Sammy fidgeted and spit out 

“Wouldyoucometobacktoschoolnight?” Dean didn’t know what is brother was saying 

“Slower Sammy” Sam took a deep breath 

“Would you come to Back to School Night?” Dean felt himself tear up a bit. 

“Of course! When is it?” 

“Tomorrow!” Dean then went around to the drivers side of Baby and hopped in, setting course for their motel.

TIME-SKIP TO THE NEXT NIGHT

Dean felt himself sweat a little bit. He was wearing the nicest jeans and flannel he owned, and even styled his hair a bit. He could feel his palms sweating, worrying about the looks he would get, a 16 year old showing up to a 6th grade parent event. Dean had sent Sammy to a sleepover at a friends house, as Dean couldn’t leave Sammy at the motel alone. He checked that the doors and windows were salted, locked and warded before hopping in Baby and setting off to the middle school.

When Dean entered the school he was overwhelmed by all the bright lights, people and noise. He made his way to the sign-in desk and asked “Do you know where Mrs Smith’s classroom is?” The lady started to say 

“It’s room 10-“ then she looked up and saw him and stopped “What are you doing here? This is an even for the parents and guardians of kids.” Dean sighed. He knew this would happen.

“I’m here for my little brother. Now could you please direct me to Mrs Smith’s classroom?” She looked reluctant, and Dean couldn’t blame her. He knew it must look strange, a high-school aged kid at a parent thing. 

“It’s room 107. Down the hall and to the left.” He thanked her and made his way to room 107. He looked around and saw the other people in there were looking at a paper in the front of the room and made his way over there. The paper has a bunch of names on it, and he saw Sammy’s. Each name had a number on it, next to ‘Sam Winchester’ was the number 23. Dean wondered what the numbers were for, and got his answer in the form of an older woman who Dean assumed was Mrs Smith standing up.

“Hello! Welcome to Back to School Night. If you look at the paper, you will see numbers next to the name of each child. The desks are numbered, find the desk that has your child’s number on it and sit there. We will begin shortly.” Everyone started moving towards the desks and Dean did the same. Well he tried to, but was stopped by a lady who appeared to be on her forties. Deciding to be polite, Dean smiled at her and mumbled an “excuse me”. She didn’t move. He tried pushing past her but she didn’t move. He tried a different approach. 

“Excuse me ma’am, I need to get by.” Still she didn’t move. She opened her mouth and said 

“What are you doing here? This is an event for parents you aren’t supposed to be here.” Dean felt himself get a little angry at that. 

“I’m here for my brother. Now please let me get by” It took everything in him to stay polite, by he didn’t want Sammy to deal with the fallout of him getting in a fight with some bitchy mom. She glared at him.

“Why don’t you run along and get your parents?” As soon as Dean heard her snobby tone it was over. He would try to be polite but he wouldn’t let some bitch ruin his night. He’s here for Sammy.

“My dad’s our of town and unless Back to School Nights are held in the Great Beyond than my moms not coming either. Excuse me.” With that Dean pushed by, and if he happened to shove her a little harder than necessary then that’s his business. 

After the whole “PTA Mom Bullshit” Dean went over to the back of the class and found Sammy’s seat. He sat down in the uncomfortable chairs and proceeded to ignore the nasty looks from Karen McBitchmom, and The Who-Is-This-Kid-And-What’s-He-Doing-Here looks from the everyone else. Sammy’s teacher droned on about her plans for the year, and then brought out the kid’s work. When she called out “Sam Winchester” Dean hopper up and grabbed the paper. It was an essay on the Boston Tea Party. Dean was impressed by his nerd of a ki- Dean paused his reading. Where did that come from? Sammy’s his BROTHER not his kid. Dean tilted his head, well, he does do all of the parent-y things for Sammy, and he’s here now, so Dean guesses he’s not that far off. He shook his head and turned his attention back to Mrs Smith who was explaining something about Science.

No one really questioned his being there (to his face at least) until a little later, when the teacher asked for any questions. Dean tentatively raised his hand. Mrs Smith frowned at the sight. She sighed and asked

“Young man, what are you doing here? This is an event for parents.” Dean felt himself get angry. Why do people keep telling him that? 

“I’m here for my brother. Can I ask my question now?” She ignored him and continued on

“Where are your parents! I’m sure they would love to hear about this!” Dean smirked. This would be fun.

“My dad isn’t available.” Dean didn’t think that it was possible for Mrs Smith’s frown time deepen any more, but he was proven wrong.

“And your mother?” Dean decided to go short and sweet with this one.

“Dead. Now can I please ask my question?” Mrs Smith floundered for a second, realizing how our-of-line she really was. 

“My condolences. Now what was your question?” Dean then proceeded to drill her on the specifics of the curriculum, surprising everyone in the room with his knowledge on school proceedings.

When Dean got back to get motel room he thought about Sammy. That kid was freakishly smart. Dean snorted. Freakishly smart and short.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don’t forget to comment and leave kudos!


End file.
